Nightly Meetings
by NightRain001
Summary: Jill lives a quiet life farming in the valley but one day she runs into a thief who promises they will meet again. What does this mean for Jill? Will she resist him or fall in love? Following the actual heart events of Skye in HMDS:Cute
1. First Meeting

**This is my first fanfic here so please review! I would really appreciate any comments and feedback! :D**

* * *

"There you go Penny! Back inside the warm bird coop! Okay, Penny, Polly, Pam….huh?" Jill steps back outside the coop to try and find her missing hen. Now where could Paula be? Jill had set up a wooden fence around the bird coop to keep her flock from wandering off so Paula must be here somewhere but where? "Oh don't tell me." Jill said as she walked around the coop. "Paula! You really need to stop hiding behind the chicken coop! Oh but you are so cute!" She quickly gives Paula a tight hug and puts her back inside the coop. "Good night Penny, Polly, Pam and Paula."

Paula really needs to start behaving but its ok. As long as she stays healthy. Oh wow! Its already so late! Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something… The farmer places a hand under her chin and closes her left eye and pouts while trying to remember what it was that she is forgetting. Jill's face lights up when she remembers what it was. Oh yeah! I remember now! I need to go to Lumina's place and give her this necklace I found, well, more like the necklace she lost. Jill quickly runs off to the villa to return the necklace. Lumina will be so happy I found it!

I hope I don't wake up anyone with my running. Ah...I forgot about that big hill. "Come on Jill you can do it!" I say to myself. This is a good workout though. Finnally here!

Finally I can stop running! Huh? Who's coming outside of the villa? I can't see because the water fountain is in the way but it can't be Romana or Sebastian. Maybe Lumina…? The mysterious stranger finally notices Jill as he makes his exit. He has silver hair and is wearing purple pants and a shirt with a cow's print….? I wonder what else is in style in the city nowadays.

"Hehe. Hello Beautiful. Walking alone at night?"

"Who are you?" I ask questioningly. He seems creepy.

"Hehe. Im quite the ladies' man and a prince of the stars."

"What's that supposed to mean? Prince of the stars? I was asking for your name!"

Just then, Lumina rushes out of the villa and towards the silver haired man.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?"

Wow she is upset… So he's a thief …. Oh he looks alarmed. Guess he's been found out! But if he's famous how come I've never heard of him?

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." And he starts to leave but something stops him. He looks back at me.

"Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

"In the stars?"

Skye is about to reply when Lumina runs around the fountain.

"Wait right there!" Lumina yells angrily.

"Hehe. Hold up beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." The thief says smoothly.

Oh you got to be kidding. Lumina is seriously blushing?

"What a smooth talker…..Phantom Skye…." You can see the hearts appear in Lumina's eyes. Phantom Skye runs off with Lumina hot on his heels. I wonder if she's gonna catch him? But he sure laughed hehe a lot. He certainly knows how to charm his way out of trouble. But seriously, Lumina, it was way too easy for you to become flustered. Oh, looks like Lumina is back.

"How did it go Lumi? Were you able to catch him?" And she is still blushing.

"Phantom Skye! He..he got away from me!"

"..."

I get closer to Lumina and I hear her giggling. "Why are you giggling Lumi?"

"That thief is cool!"

Lumina looks so happy right now. I wonder what he took. Well I'm sure Lumina dislikes him a bit. That reminds me…

"Lumina! I found the necklace that you were going crazy over because you couldn't find it." I take her necklace out of my rucksack and hold it out to her.

"Oh thank you so much Jill! At least the Phantom didn't take this!" Lumina squeals in delight.

"By the way, what did he take?" Lumina stops for a moment. "Now that you mention it, what _did_ he take? Well I'm sure it wasn't important because if it was, an alarm would have sounded and he would have been locked in. Oh well." Lumina trys to stifle a yawn but fails utterly. "Well I'm tired Jill so I'm going back to bed. Good night Jill."

"Good night Lumina." Lumina walks back inside her home with her necklace in hand. I should go home too.

An alarm and lock-down? Well that's rich people for you heh. I got to meet Phantom Skye today. What a pretty boy… Maybe it was because of his looks that Lumina started blushing? Well I should stop thinking about it...He's cool huh? oh, I guess I just have to keep thinking. He said we might meet again. I wonder how often he's right. Well maybe next time time he won't get away...and maybe next time he can stay and talk for a bit...

Jill quickly enters her home and hesitates before locking the door. Smiling to herself she quickly changes into her purple nightgown with the long sleeves and slightly frilly trim It was late spring but still a little chilly.

Well time for some sweet dreams….

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope to update soon if my internet works well but i'll pull through! Thank you for reading! :D**

**And sorry about it being so short! I'll try to lengthen the next chapter! :3**


	2. Premonition

**Hi everybody! It's been a little bit since I last put up the first chapter but not very long!**

**Please feel free to comment and review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Oh and unfortunately I do not own Harvest Moon :'3**

**Well anyways, Enjoy! (If you like it of course!)**

* * *

Mmmm…..Hey turn off the light! Oh yeah, I'm a farmer now. I get up and stretch before changing into some fresh clothes. I play with my cat and dog before eating some toast and I make sure everything I need is in the bag.

I step outside and start working. It was supposed to rain so I kept my animals inside and brushed them and fed them. "It doesn't seem like it's going to rain, does it Shelly?" I ask my horse while brushing her. Shelly just looks at me with her dark eyes before nuzzling into me. "Hey Shelly! Cut it out!" Shelley neighed and I chuckled. Oh how I love my animals. "Well I'm done now so I'll see you tomorrow!"

I look at my watch and see that I have a few hours to myself. I decided to go see Lumina. When I finally get there I ask Sebastian if Lumina is around. "I'm sorry Miss Jill but Miss Lumina has already left." I thank him and leave. Now where could Lumina have gone? She is either at the inn, the goddess pond, or somewhere else where Rock is bothering her…..To the beach! Rock should know!

"Hey Rock!" "Hey Jill." Rock says turning to me. "Do you know where Lumina is?" I ask. "Not a clue. Wouldn't she be having her daily beauty rest or something? And why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you like, after Lumina? And don't say you aren't because I see how you are when Lumina is around." Rock just sighs. "Not at all Jill. Anyways, she should be passing the inn right about now."

"Thanks Rock!" I yell running towards the inn. "Hello Jill. Fine day isn't it?"

"Very. Nice to see you Lumina. Anyways, did you ever find out what got stolen last night?"

"Oh? Are you into that thief now?" I just look at her. "No way! But did you find out what was stolen?"

"Unfortunately no…..but now that I think of it, he probably stole a fake. He could never steal the real stuff!" She says giggling.

"You're probably right. He would get caught and that stuff is wayyy heavy! I should know since I helped carry that new painting into your home two months ago." I shudder at the memory. That's the last time I ever help carry something to that large mansion. Lumina yawns. "Well, if that is all, I shall be going home. Good day Jill." and with that Lumina happily walks back home. Oh yeah! I should go see if Ruby has a new recipe to teach me. I quickly walk into the inn and straight into the kitchen. "Rubyyy! Do you have a new recipe to show me? That last one was great!" I smile at Ruby as she turns around. "Oh I'm so sorry Jill! I completely forgot! Why don't you come some other time? I should have it ready by than!"

"No problem Ruby. I'll see you later than! Bye!" I say walking out.

Right when I stepped out I felt a drop. Eh? I look up and it begins to pour. Oh no! I shriek as I run to my house. Just barely made it! Good thing I was close to the farm.

*knock knock*

"Now who could that be and in this rain?" I rush to the door to let in whoever could be outside in this downpour. I see none other than Gray the young blacksmith.

"I have your tool for-" I cut him off. "Who cares! It's raining now come inside!" I grab his arm and pull him towards me. It looks like he wasn't expecting it and he fell into my arms and I quickly closed the door before falling back. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact and pain but I don't feel it. I open one eye and I see Gray above me. He is holding me with one arm and he is using the other to stop us from falling. I look up. His blue eyes stare at my uniquely colored one. "This. Is. Awkward." I whisper quickly. "Agreed" he replies. I'm so close to him. Good thing we are just good friends.

"Thank you Gray for catching me…"

I know that I'm blushing big time but I can't help it. Its not my fault. Honestly.

"No problem." Gray says as we both get up. Suddenly I hear thunder.

"Seems like a storm is coming."

"Sure does." I respond back. I see a puddle where Gray is standing and I quickly get him a towel. "Aren't you going to dry off too?" Gray asks. I look down at myself and notice I'm wet too. I guess it was when Gray was holding me. I quickly go to my closet and reach for a soft yellow towel and begin drying my skin before moving to the more soaked parts of my clothing.

"Hey Gray, why did you come over and why so late?" I ask staring at him.

"I came earlier but you were already gone and I nearly forgot but then I remembered about the storm coming and I still had your fishing rod and I wanted to return it before the storm started but it looks like the storm beat me on the way here." Gray lets out a soft chuckle. "Also, your fishing rod is next to your tool box and it seems like the rain lightened up for a little bit so I'm going to hurry to the inn before it starts again."

He heads straight to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle he looks back at me. "Thank you Jill. I'll see you next Thursday."

"Your welcome Gray. It's what friends do for friends and thank you for bringing me back my tool. Until Thursday than. Have a good night and safe trip!" I say calmly to Gray while smiling. "Good night Jill." and with that Gray is off.

I move towards my closet and pull out my blue pajamas. These are one of my favorite. Light blue pants with subtle blue lines running down and a spaghetti-string top with the same colors except the lines run across and there are 3 frills at the collar. I put them on while hanging my wet clothes on the chair to dry. I still need to make dinner. It's already a little past 6. I move into the kitchen and look into the refrigerator. Hmm I haven't made that for a while and there _was_ a surplus of yellow grass…. I quickly set to work, stirring to make sure nothing burns and sticks to the pot. It smells sooo good! Well it seems done. I quickly turn off the fire and put some yellow curry into a large bowl. I finish my dinner smiling the whole time. I sure am a good cook. I think Kai and Ruby would be impressed.

Well that was fun. I got my tool back and I got to talk to Gray! Well I still have some curry left but I guess that I'll eat it for lunch or dinner or something tomorrow. Oh well. Oh I should lock the door too. I walk over to the door but as I lay my hand on the lock I remember about the thief Phantom Skye. I wonder how he is doing in such weather. I bet he got all wet and is cursing about his clothes getting all wet and his pretty hair getting all messed up. I burst out laughing with the thought. Or he could be nice and cozy in his home but with him I wouldn't doubt if he was at his girlfriend's place cozying up….. Oh geez I should stop thinking before it gets any further heh. That reminds me of what he said last night….hmm, just don't think about it Jill. I bet Skye was wrong. I quickly crawl into bed. I have trouble falling asleep until the rain begins to soften. Something goes through my mind but I disregard it and quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

"I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

* * *

**So what did you think? Does it seem good to you? I sometimes find writer's block because I want it to last and blend in well! Well I will still be writing but I want to try to make it long and good so it may take a little bit of time but not too much! :D**

**Don't forget to review if you want to but you do want to...right? :3**


	3. Arising Feelings

**Hi! How are you guys! Sorry you had to wait a little bit. I kept adding on but I finished it last night, well, more like around 2 in the morning :] Anyways, I hope you like it. Let me stop talking and let you read :D**

* * *

I wake up and it seems later than usual. I look to the stand next to my bed…It's 11am…..

….

"Holy harvest sprites!" I yell as I quickly get out of my bed but trip over my sheets and fall head first onto the floor. Ouch! I let out a loud groan. "This just isn't my morning…" I grab some clothes from my closet and hastily put them on. I run out the door and across the field to the chicken coop where I let Penny, Polly, Paula, and Pam outside. I run to the horse stable across the field again and brush Shelly and take her out for her morning…..well, afternoon graze. By now I'm out of breath and I still have to water my plants. I drag my watering can to the pond and refill it before watering all of my crops.

I walk into my house and collapse unto the chair. I am sooo tired and I have a major headache and falling this morning didn't help…..and I forgot to eat breakfast too! I'm hungry…Maybe Ruby will have some food for me. I step out cheerily-Oomph!

I fall back down onto my bottom while rubbing my head since my headache just got worse. I look across to see the person I bumped into. "Good afternoon Marlin….Why are you here?"

He looks at me and gets up and than reaches out to help me up. "Thanks.." I say to Marlin. He starts looking around and heads back a little and picks up a small package wrapped in a green cloth. Since when did he do deliveries? Maybe Vesta is starting up a new service and this is a freebie? I shake my head. That idea sounds ridiculous.

"Here." That rude manner of speaking could only come from Marlin. I look up to see him holding out the package for me. I look up at him questioningly. He looks away. "This is your lunch…I didn't see you out this morning and I thought something might have happened so I just wanted to….." He takes that brief moment to look at me. I see a big blush across his face and I tilt my head to the side. It's a little strange to see Marlin blushing. "I-I didn't make it.. Celia did all the work and asked me to bring it here but Vesta made me so don't think that this means anything! I-I-If you think that I like you than….well, I don't!"

I take my lunch from him. "Give Celia and Vesta my thanks than. And thank you Marlin for delivering it to me." Marlin looks a little flustered but he just nods his head and says "See you later Jill…." and heads off to his farm and I go back into my house.

I unwrap the green cloth to see a small plastic box. I open it and inside is some baked corn with tomato soup and a can of pineapple juice….. Well they do only grow crops….. Celia must have brought the pineapple juice on her last trip to the town since she didn't have none when I visited her a week ago. I pick up the can and look on the bottom… Imported…. Well it must be fresh! I eat everything while saving the juice for last. Right when I reach out for it my headache kicks in again. I drink some water instead and put the juice away in the fridge. I wash out the box and take out a small plastic container. I begin reheating the yellow curry in the pot while I head outside to put my animals back inside.

When I'm finished I pour the warm curry into the plastic container. I guess I'll go eat next to the valley entrance. There's a spot there that has a good breeze and hopefully that might help make my headache better. I also bring some nice cold water. I'll return the box and cloth tomorrow.

I find a good spot and there is a large rock so I sit on it and stare at the curry I had heated up….I don't feel as hungry anymore.. Ah! My headache is returning with a vengeance! I guess it didn't like it when I ate and it went away. Why does my head hurt soo much…..and why am I so tired….? I lay back and close my eyes. Closing them for just one moment couldn't hurt, could it?….

Jill had quickly fallen asleep no sooner than she laid down. It was late when she got there so there weren't many passersby. If someone passed by, they would just look and smile at the young girl, thinking she was just taking a break and had not actually fallen asleep since she was known for taking short breaks and looking like she was sleeping while doing so.

Sooner or later everyone was in their nice comfy homes getting ready for bed. That is, everyone except for Jill and a young man with silver hair that happened to be walking into the valley despite such an odd hour.

"…Hmph… If I take this road…" The man happened to be mumbling strange things while walking absentmindedly. He almost didn't notice Jill. In fact, he walked right past her, stopped, than retraced his steps back. He stopped in front of Jill and turned to her and took some cautious steps forward. The sight of a girl sleeping outside sparked his curiosity.

Something tickled his nose and he sniffed some more of that wonderful scent. He looked around. "Hehe. What could that glorious scent be?" He spied the small container, opening it slightly, the steam that had built inside evaporating into the night air and the scent fully hitting him. Yellow curry and it looked absolutely delicious. He kneeled over Jill and looked closely at her. He wanted to be sure if she was asleep or not.

Who would ever stay out this late, and sleeping none the less? The silver haired man thought. Did someone find out? Surely not this girl! Hmmm…now that I take a closer look…. The man's light green eyes widened in recognition. It was the girl from the other night when he made his exit from the large mansion. He sat next to her and began eating the curry since luckily there was a spoon on top of the lid. He eats hastily, worried that she would awaken anytime and subject him to…..something. He didn't care what it was but he didn't want to be questioned.

He finished the curry, licking his lips. There was something about it that he couldn't quite place. He set the container next to Jill, took out a pen and paper and wrote something down. He reread it several times before finally writing something on the other side. He folded it up and wrote something more before setting it on top of the container. He walked across the bridge and stayed in the valley, making sure he knew his way around before 'borrowing' some more.

As Skye was about to exit the valley, Jill began to stir. Skye looked bac making sure the girl had still not seen him and tan quickly ran for the hill so that he would not be caught.

I stretch my arms out. I feel stiff but somewhat refreshed and my head only slightly aches. I look around, puzzled. Oh yeah. I fell asleep…..wait, did I fall asleep or faint? I really don't know but its really late out and how come no one woke me up? Oh well. I get up and grab my container and everything and stuff it in my rucksack and jog home. When I get home I quickly shower and slide into my pajamas. Feeling refreshed I pick up my rucksack from off the floor and take out the container. The spoon was on top but below it was a piece of paper. I take the paper.

_To Sleeping Girl_

So someone knew I was sleeping and just left me? I open the paper up.

_Dear Lovely Maiden,_

Oh so now it's lovely maiden.

_I was quite surprised to see you. I didn't think a girl would have been waiting for me and with curry as well. Your show of affection has reached me but you will have to try much harder than that for I am very popular and not one to be tied down. But if you persist and make curry, we could be friends. Let's repeat tonight but this time with you awake and the curry fresh and warm. I look forward to our nightly meetings._

_Capturer of hearts_

_Skye_

….So Skye decided not to wake me up and eat my food! He is sooooo paying me 150g for that! Make that 200g! The yellow grass may be free but I take my precious time to find it and cook it for ME to eat! Hmm…so he thinks that I was waiting for him, huh. Than let's see how he will like tomorrow! And what's with the whole capturer of hearts title? Well he certainly hasn't captured mine!

I slam the paper down on the table. When I'm done with the news of my food being eaten I look back down at the paper. He wrote something on the back.

_P.S._

_I remember you and I know you remember me. _

_The curry was as delicious as can be._

_Make me more and we'll see_

_How much you and I can be_

_With that said I bid you a due_

_Wait for me at 10 sharp_

_Or Cinderella might miss the ball_

…

Is this his idea of a romantic poem? You got to be kidding…. But at least it looks like he tried but that was really corny. So at 10pm is when we will meet? Well than until we meet again you overconfident pretty boy thief! I fold the paper and put it away. I washed the spoon and container and set it out to dry. I tucked myself into bed and quickly feel my cat jump on the bed and nuzzle close. My dog was probably snoring away somewhere; probably the kitchen but it makes sense that I didn't see him since he's so small. "Goodnight you two. I'll se you in the morning." I say before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up bright and early feeling great. I change clothes, brush my teeth and feed Pep my hyper puppy and Night my loving kitty. I step outside and complete all of my chores before going inside to make some fish sew. Today was Griffin's birthday and as usual, I would make the favorite dish of whoever's birthday it was because I didn't really see people the villager's give gift too much and it also helps me to become better friends and a better cook. I finish the stew and off for the blue bar.

As soon as I enter I see Griffin and Muffy behind the counter talking. They notice me. Muffy makes the first move. "Oh, hi, Jill. You came at a good time." I walk to the counter and sit at one of the stools.

"What do you mean Muffy?" I ask.

"We just received a notice from Phantom Skye." Muffy replies fast.

"Oh wow! What did it say?" Griffin pulls out the note and begins reading it.

"I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye." He reads aloud. "He certainly loves himself."

Muffy turns to me, all smiles. "And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kinda like that."

Griffin makes a face but quickly starts talking again.

"Anyway, he is a thief, so we gotta corner him."

"That's right. We'll make him pay gold for that drink!" Muffy says angrily.

"That's not what I meant." Griffin states slightly annoyed.

"I'm kidding!" Muffy says playfully.

"You had me going for a minute Muffy." I say a little annoyed as well.

"Do you have some time tonight, Jill?" Muffy looks at me pleadingly. "We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief."

"I'd be glad to help out." I respond. Great timing too. The past couple of days have been nothing but rain so I couldn't meet him. Tonight will be different though. He will pay me back a whole meal's worth of gold!

"Thank you Jill. We're depending on you."

"I hope you don't mind. I appreciate it. We need you here from 10 to 12 tonight." Griffin says. "But of course! It would be my pleasure." I respond back. I step out all smiles. I'm going to get that guy good! I can't wait! Hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something… Let's see. Today is summer…Oh! I almost forgot! I quickly run back into the bar just as Griffin is ready to turn the handle to go in back to his room.

"Griffin!" I yell. He is surprised and turns to me. "Happy birthday! I made you some fish stew! That's your favorite right?" I say as I fish around my rucksack for the fish stew and put it on the counter. Griffin walks to the counter, takes out a spoon, and takes a sip of the stew…."Well?" I ask hoping he'll tell me how it tastes. "You made this Jill?"

"Of course I made it! Is it that bad?" I ask worried. He looks at me for a moment longer and I'm feeling so sad. Am I that bad of a cook? "Jill, this is one of the best fish stew I ever tasted. It is really good and I wasn't expecting this sort of skill from someone your age. I really like it. Will you make it for me some more?" I smile in relief. "Nope~" I say cheerily. "You just made me upset so just for that, no stew till your birthday next year."

I turn around and leave "Jill! Please! No! I'm sorry! Anything else but that!" I turn at the door. "Nope." And I walk out. Now, that may have seem harsh but he was mean to me first! Anyways, he won't be mad at me since we always tend to do this each year hehe. He is a really fun guy.

I didn't really have anything to do till than so I went fishing, did some digging in the mines, as well as say hello and have short chats with almost everyone in the valley. I still had a couple hours left so I started smashing rocks to help with getting an upgrade for my house and to build a stable for my animals.

I smash the last rock and put it in my rucksack. Something seems different… Oh! The sun is almost all the way down! It's already so late! I quickly put my hammer away and run to my farm to put my animals away. After I finished putting them back inside, I run to the bar, stopping at the entrance. Well I wouldn't want Muffy or Griffin to see how excited I am so I give myself a moment. I put my hand on the handle and walk inside.

Muffy and Griffin turn to me.

"Oh, Jill. So good of you to come!" Muffy says.

I walk up to the counter and look around. "Did Skye come yet?"

"The Phantom's not here yet." Griffin says plainly.

I see Muffy's nose moving.

"Mmm-mmm….Why do I smell curry?"

"Yes…..That smells sooo good!" Griffin says. That sure perked him up.

Griffin goes around the counter and walks out. Muffy soon follows. It does smell good so I should go see too! I'm about to walk out when Phantom Skye walks in first. I didn't expect him so suddenly and by the look on his face, I guess he's thinking the same thing.

"Hehehe. We meet again, my darling Jill. Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?"

"I don't know. Could it be fate?" I ask looking up at him.

"Hahahaha. It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden. Hehe."

Should I have told him that I'm hear to catch him? No. I like seeing that childish smile of his even if I've only seen it a few times.

"Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment."

"Huh? Wait, what-"

"CHICK-BEAM….FIRE!"

What the…? Does he think he has some kind of superpower? Well that's funny…huh? I can't move!

"Why Can't I Move?" I yell at him.

"Hehe. Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He says calmly.

"But I want to move now!" I whine.

Skye just ignores what I said and walks around the counter and starts rummaging through the bottles, looking for something. Well since I'm not doing anything…like I could….I could get to know him.

"Hey Skye, why are you a thief?" He turns to look at me.

"Hehe. I don't know why." He turns around and goes back to what he was doing. How does he not know?

"Than it's just for fun?" Skye turns around and smiles while doing tons of hehe's.

"Hehe. That might be it. And that might not be it."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. I want to know more.

"Hehe. You want to know more about me, don't you….? But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship. I know, Jill. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want."

"Really? But that isn't fair since I can't move."

Suddenly I hear noises from outside. "That's odd. I could have sworn that great smell was coming from here." "Yeah. Let's go back to the shop." Skye looks alerted.

"Hehe. Sorry but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet! See you around Jill." And with that said, he takes something and smoothly walks around the counter and makes his exit. But just before he does, he turns around and does a small wink at me and than leaves. Right after, Muffy and griffin comes in. I tell them everything that happen, leaving out the conversation between me and Skye of course. When I'm done Muffy looks upset.

"What? The Phantom was here?" She starts looking around to see what was taken.

"It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!" She says sadly. Nice to know she didn't believe me but what the heck is a Okuhattan? "Are you okay Jill?" Griffin asks concerned. Nice to know they worry for me second.

"I'm ok except Skye paralyzed me somehow."

"Wait! You were paralyzed by the Phantom's magic spell!" Muffy yells. So he knows magic hmm? I wonder if he can read futures too 'cause than maybe what he said about our meeting being fate could be more than just words…..

"That's the Phantom for you." Griffin says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "His gears are always turning."

Muffy suddenly looks sad. "I'm sorry, Jill. I just left you all alone."

"Don't worry about it Muff. He probably would just have paralyzed you too."

"And I'm really, really sorry. Thanks for the help today. Get a good night's rest."

"Thanks Griffin. Same to the both of you." I am finally able to move and I wave goodbye before heading home.

I finished my shower, changed into my pajamas and plop down on my bed. Well that was interesting. I wish that Skye would just talk to me. I really want to get to know him better…..What am I saying. A guy like him probably already has a girlfriend if not a couple…..For some reason, thinking that makes me sad. I wonder why? And I was so happy that I got to see him. Why is that? I don't now why. He is being so gosh darn difficult! Well tomorrow is Thursday so maybe I can talk to Gray about this. Oh yeah, I wonder if anything new happened with him yet. Well it's already late. "I'm going to sleep so goodnight!" I tell my cat and dog before turning off the lights and getting under the covers. Now it is time for sleep, not thought. I empty my head and try my best to fall asleep but it doesn't come easy. I wonder when I can see him again...

* * *

**Hi! Soooo, Sorry it took me a little long to upload this. You might be waiting around the same amount of time for the next chapter but it depends. The new school year has started and I literally have a bunch of hw. I think it is seriously wrong when your teacher tells that she or he will give you a couple of weeks to do it. T.T So now you know why it might come a bit late...**

**But no worries! I'm always thinking of this story and what to write so don't think I dont work on it. I just need to work on making the chapters much longer ^^''**

**But you know, when my writing spirit goes up I automatically start writing and you know how you can bring my spirit up? No? Well I'll tell you!**

**Review! When I get a review, it makes me happy and I just start writing :D So go ahead and click the Review button. You know you want to! :D**

**Please?**


	4. Plan of Love

**Hi! I've updated! I really like how this chapter went. Tell me what you think! Be kind and please review. I don't mind if you think there is something I can approve upon but i'm wondering if I should _italicize_ or use 'you can read my mind' for the thoughts as Orenji Furustu suggested or if it's fine how it is. I might do something else though well enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading~**

* * *

My eyes flutter open as the warm sunlight warms my skin. The summer sun is almost fully up. I yawn and stretch before getting out of bed and dressing. I turn on the stove and place the frying pan upon it, getting ready to make some breakfast when there is a knock on my door. I put down the bowl and walk towards the door, opening it. It's Gray!

"Hey Gray! Good morning! Come in! I'm making pancakes. Do you want some?" Gray walks in as I rush back to the kitchen and begin cooking. "Sure Jill. That would be nice. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"How unlike you Gray! Is something wrong?" I flip the pancake over and take out two plates. The pancake is done and I start on the next. "Gray? What's wrong?" I turn around than. He looks upset_. _"Does it have something to do with Mary?" I turn around and finish up making the pancakes and pour some orange juice for the both of us. I walk to the table and place the food down.

"Hey Gray, you are my best friend and we can tell each other anything right?" He looks up at me with sad eyes. "Yes Jill. We are best friends. And you're right. It's about Mary." I sit down, eager to listen, eager to help my friend.

"You know, I thought that everything was going great with Mary. I would visit the library, we would talk, and she even asked me to read her book when she finished it! I thought she felt the same way. But maybe not. I went up to Mother's Hill for a little break and I saw her and that farmer guy I was telling you about a while ago. And…" I look at him curiously. What did he see? What was it that made him come to me so urgently first thing in the morning?

"And, I saw them kiss. They were on a date!"

"No way!"

"Yes way…. And because of that, I've been sad for the past few days but it seems that the farmer boy's cousin likes me."

"What makes you say that? Didn't you tell me that she wasn't interested in anyone?"

"That's what I thought but apparently not….But I really thought that Mary and I had something."

Oh Gray. Don't feel too bad. Maybe I should wait to tell him about Skye until after he cheers up_._

"Well Gray," I start. "Don't keep that farmer girl waiting than. Mary may have feelings for you but they might be stronger for farmer Jack. Claire likes you a lot if you haven't seen her interested in anyone else! Mary and Claire won't wait forever and unfortunately, Jack has made his move and it seems Mary has fallen for him but you got Claire! But if you don't make a move, you'll lose her too. Now finish eating your pancakes! I'm already done with mine." I get up, grabbing my plate and cup. Gray looks up at me with shining blue eyes.

"Jill, you're right. Mary may be dating Jack but I still have Claire! When I go back home, I will make the effort and hang out with Claire more and who knows, maybe something will happen? Oh and leave your plate and cup here. Go attend to your animals and let me eat my breakfast and deal with the clean-up." Gray says smiling.

I smile at him. "Okay Gray, thanks for the help. I'll be right back when I finish." I get up and leave the house. He gets so talkative when he is cheered up. I hope he will be happy_. _I step outside and take care of my daily chores. When I finish it's about a quarter past noon. I go back inside expecting Gray to have left to the mines but apparently he stayed since I could hear the water running. "Hey Jill. Sorry if I'm disturbing you. I was just washing my cup. I made some sandwiches for lunch."

"Thanks Gray! I don't mind if you make me food but since you're my best friend I won't charge you any money!" I say playfully. Gray chuckles lightly. Suddenly I think of something. "Why don't we go to the beach and eat there? It will be fun and you are always coop up at home or in the mines sooo let's go!" I say, leaving no room for argument. I grab Gray's hand and rush him out the door and all the way to the beach.

I rush to a spot underneath a long abandoned umbrella and wave at Gray to come forward. Good thing he had the food in his hand or I would have made him get me something! We started looking at the waves going in and out. Coming so close yet so far. Maybe I can tell Gray about Skye….

"Hey Gray, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Jill. What's up?"

"You see…I met someone not too long ago-'

"Really? I might know him. What does he look like?"

"Well he has long neat hair and green eyes-"

"Are you into Muffy?"

"Gray! Muffy is a she and I said he!"

"Oh yeah….Griffin has green eyes?"

I just stare at him. Was he always this dense…?

"Relax Jill! I was just kidding. So, what is it that you need help with?"

Talk about beating around the bush. He just wants to get straight to the point. Well, I can't tell him that Skye is a thief…

"Well" I begin "You see, I haven't known him very long but I think I may be starting to like him but I don't know if I am starting to like him or just curious about him."

Gray just stares at me before quietly laughing. "Is that all Jill? Well I don't think I would be able to tell if you liked someone or not. I mean, you kind of flirt with every eligible guy but unlike Muffy, you don't notice a thing."

This piqued my interest. "What do you mean by that? I don't flirt with anyone! I'm friends with all the guys and it's not like they like me like that!"

Gray just stares at me and starts searching inside his coat, pulling out a small yellow notepad and flips it open. "You know Jill, when I first met you, I thought that you were coming on to me so I did a little…..research. Now before you say anything that makes you sound even denser, the only thing I did was go around the valley asking some of the residents about what they think of you. Here are some responses. And I won't say any names. So listen carefully." I perk my ears up, ready to know more about his research.

"Oh and I'm only going to tell you the results of when I asked if they liked you or not.

Boy 1: W-what do you mean? We are friends b-but there is no way I would like Jill! She takes good care of her farm but there is no way I like her!

Boy 2: Oh yeah, Jill is really friendly. We have a lot in common and she always compliments me on my music…..But I never thought if it would work out or not…I mean...

Boy 3: Oh yeah, Jill is cool to be with. She's cute and easy on the eyes just like me even though I'm much better to look at but when she let's out her hair, it's a different story! But, I'm the best looking guy around so of course she would like me and she is the best out of the girls I guess. Two good looking people belong together!…..

And he keeps on going so I'm going to cut it off from there and I'm not reading anymore. I like being known as someone quiet."

"Whoa." Most of the guys actually liked me? Am I really that much of a flirt? Well, it is kind of flattering of Boy 1. Boy 3 sounds cute but a hassle and Boy 2 sounds so unsure…hmmm. An idea occurred to me. "If I can get all these guys to like me without trying, than maybe it will work out the same with Skye!" I actually said something good! "Skye? Is that the name of the guy?"….."Oops." I accidentally said his name but I doubt that Grey knows who he is. I nod in compliance. "I see. That is one way to think of it. Well than I guess you are all set. Oh and before I leave, I should mention that you should do the exact same thing to Skye that you did to everyone else like give him presents, talk to him, and stuff. But," He narrowed his eyes. "don't forget to show him that he isn't anything special and make sure he sees you with another guy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You aren't that dense. You know what I mean Jill."

"Yes but _why_?" I couldn't help but stress out the why just a little bit. Gray was really smart but sometimes the things that came out of his mouth wasn't.

"Well, if he likes you, it might make him a little jealous and he might make a move that you might actually notice. I need to get going to the mines if I plan on actually having a little fun."

Working in the mines hitting rocks and digging holes in the ground is his idea of fun? But then, I can't complain since you can really make a profit off of the things you find. That reminds me; I need to see if I call haggle a little extra gold from Van for those earrings I found.

"Oh and Jill," I snap out of my thoughts. "Don't overdo it. I mean, put some effort into it but don't actually try. I wouldn't want to have to help too much now." He laughs before leaving for the mines, leaving me and my lonesome on the beach.

The waves are coming in closer as time passes. It's so quiet and serene besides that weird growling...grrrl…oh, it's just my stomach. I look towards the basket filled with the sandwiches Gray made earlier and it suddenly seems unappetizing. I want something different and then I hear something.

It's a slight sizzle and the smell! I look behind me to see Kai serving Wally some food while he is on his run. I run over myself just as Wally jogs off the beach.

"Hey Kai! What're you doin'?" My question directed at Kai but my stare directed at the grill.

"Hey Jill. I'm just about ready to pack up. You want me to cook you up something?"

"That would be great! Thanks Kai!"

"No problems Jill. On the house just for you." My face lit up at that and 25 minutes later, the pasta was done. I eagerly gobble it, the taste being far better than anything I could cook. "Thanks for the meal Kai! I really appreciate it. And as it is the end of the summer, I have a present for you before you leave tomorrow." I had remembered that the last batch of pineapple crops had just finished growing and I was too busy with Gray that I forgot to ship them. I pull out the golden fruit from my rucksack and gently hand it to Kai. He is simply beaming at the pineapple in delight and I simply smile at this. "A pineapple! Thanks a lot Jill! And, well, before I leave to another town, would you like to go to the goddess pond with me? "

My smile slowly diminishes. Is Kai asking me out on a date? Well, I don't want to reject him after all, he did make me dinner and on the house! Plus Gray did say to get out more….Well, maybe not in those words but…what harm could it do?

"Alright Kai. I accept."

"You really mean it Jill?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Alright, I'll get you at 8. See you later!" He quickly cleans up and leaves the beach. I follow shortly, wondering if I did the right thing.

*knock knock*

"Coming!" I yell while running from the kitchen to the door. I turn the doorknob and slip on a pair of slippers I forgot to put away, falling onto my unfortunate visitor. Luckily he catches me.

"A bit clumsy now, huh Jill?" I look up at Kai.

"No I'm not! And sorry about that Kai!"

"Don't sweat it. So you ready Jill?"

"Yeah!"

We walk our way to the goddess pond and talk about random things. He loves summer and has been practicing a long time to make food as good as Ruby's, no, he wants to make better food than her!

I run to the front of the pond, getting ready to sit down when Kai yells at me to stop.

"Wait Jill! At least let me put this here first."

He pulls out a picnic blanket from a bag he's been carrying and spreads it on the ground. It was the typical criss-cross pattern but with purple and white instead of the traditional red and white.

"I didn't know you liked to be so clean."

"Well I can't expect you to just sit on the ground and get dirty."

"I'm a farmer! I love getting dirty! It makes the shower feel all that much better!"

"I guess…but I don't think I'll try that anytime soon." He gives a small grin.

"Well you still got time to try! You travel a lot so imagine all the different kinds of dirt you can get on!"

"Um, I think there is only one kind of dirt Jill. There is just….dirt."

"Oh…" I look down. That was….interesting….we both stay in silence for a little until his hand ends up on top of mine. I pull my hand away in surprise.

"Oh sorry Jill! I didn't mean to…um…"

"It's ok Kai. Can I get your hand again?" I reach out and grab it before he has a chance to answer.

"Oh my gosh! Your hand is super soft Kai! I thought it would be more rough and dry! After all, you travel so much and you are always cooking and the summer sun isn't always good for the skin but, than with your skin, I guess the summer just shines on you!" I smile whole-heartedly. "That is just so cool Kai!" Kai chuckles softly. I guess I surprised him a bit. I guess I was being a little weird just touching him like that.

"Really? Thanks, I guess…"

"No problem Kai." I lean back a little, happily looking at the stars. Tonight is so fun. I wish we could have done this sooner. I close my eyes as a soft breeze passes through.

"Jill, today is my last day with you for the year and I want to make it count."

"Huh?"

"I-I-I like you Jill!"

"Wha-"

"I like you a lot! And I guess this is kind of sudden but when I come back again, next summer, can you be my girl?"

"Huh? K-Kai! This is-"

"Yeah, I know. This is pretty sudden. But you got the rest of the year and until next summer to think about it! You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted my last day with you to count. And honestly, today has to be one of my favorite days. I was able to confess to you and be with you."

"Kai-"

"Man! I feel like the weight has been lifted off my chest! Thanks Jill!"

…I'm left speechless at his sudden outburst and than what he just said?…..I'm tired.

"You okay there Jill?"

"Huh?" My eyes focus back to see two tan arms waving in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kai. No worries."

"Yeah so I better start going or Ruby is gonna start to get worried about me. Want me to walk you home?"

"Hmm. No thanks Kai but, I better give you back your blanket."

"Nah, it's okay. Keep it. Well I'll get going. Stay safe Jill and please think about what I said. Bye. I'll see you next year."

"Bye Kai and have a safe trip."

We smile at each other before he turns and makes his way back to the inn. As soon as he's out of site, I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and fall back onto the blanket. "That was intense!" I didn't know he felt that way. I don't like him but than I don't dislike him. I don't really like like anyone yet but Kai? I see him for only one season! Would it really ever work? I groan out loud. All this thinking is making my head hurt. "My, my, what do we have here? Are you lost little bird?" I look up to see lovely green eyes and silver hair tickles my nose. "Skye!" I gasp.

"Any louder and the whole town will know where I am."

"Sorry! You just surprised me. I didn't know you was there."

"Naturally. What kind of famous thief would I be if people heard me? Anyways, what was all that with that brown guy in the purple bandana? You and your boyfriend having a secret date?"

"What? Kai is not my boyfriend! I'm single right now! And we were just hanging out!"

I don't know how much Skye heard but I hope he didn't get the wrong idea.

"It's all right little bird. No need to be shy. Everyone has a few unrequited loves."

"Um….I think you have the wrong idea." He narrowed his eyes slightly at this.

"Oh? So do you like him than?"

"Not like that.."

"So than it's an unrequited love."

"…."

"Do have any curry by any chance?"

"Oh! Actually, I do." I grab my rucksack and take out a plate of curry. I don't remember making it but I guess I wasn't paying attention when I made it. I hand the curry to him and he smiles. Just one bite and it turns into a grin.

"Thank you so much. You truly are such a fair maiden." He winks at me and begins to eagerly consume the curry. I look down with a blush.

"Um….Skye?'

"Yes mon cher?"

"I was wondering, um,…..doesn't your girlfriend get angry at you being all the way over here and so late at night?" Too late to take it back. I shouldn't have said that! What is he going to think? I look up at him and he grins. He bursts out laughing and I look down again.

"My dear, I have no significant other. Unless you want to apply? I've had many girls swoon over me and do whatever they could to be with me. Shall I add you to the list?"

"No!" He seems surprised by my sudden outburst but I can't just tell him that I want him to be swooning for me, not just me over him.

"I see…" His eyes are slightly narrowed but I can't help but see a kind of twinkle in them.

"Sorry. It's getting late so I better go." I begin to walk off when I feel a pull at my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He purrs. He pulls me into his lap and I'm left stun and staring into his lovely eyes. They are even more mesmerizing up close…..Wait! Is what I think is going to happen going to happen? Is Skye going to kiss me? I close my eyes and wait for what is to come.


End file.
